


...Oh.

by TheLaughingStar



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Minor Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLaughingStar/pseuds/TheLaughingStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“’Fei, please. Sometimes there are things you don’t need to know.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	...Oh.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tumbledrylemur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumbledrylemur/gifts).



> A short-fic meme request from tumbledrylemur on tumblr. I had a lot of fun writing this one. Un-beta'd.

“Duo, pick up some of the groceries when you leave. I’m not getting out until later tonight.” Wufei had a hint of irritation in his voice, eyes already aching while staring at the bright screen of his computer. Another batch of late reports. He hadn’t even noticed the concerned, almost regretful look Duo shot him from across the office.

“I actually can’t, babe.” Duo braced himself.

“Why not?” Tone went from hinted irritation to tight jawed annoyance.

Shit. “There’s some shit I gotta do before getting home, and grocery shopping ain’t one of them.” Duo bit his bottom lip, dark blue eyes bouncing up to peek over the large drawing tablet on his desk. Latest model, Winner donated. It was the best for Duo and Wufei to create newer weapons with.

“Oh.” He attempted to not sound as annoyed as he was. Unfortunately he was failing. “Something that important?”

“Yeah, kinda.”

“ _Kinda?_ ”

“A lot, actually…” Duo kept peeking, noticing how Wufei just didn’t even try to look away from the screen.

“And you didn’t bother to tell me?”

He cringed at that. “’Fei, please. Sometimes there are things you don’t need to know.” Duo could tell that his lover was attempting to control his mood. It wasn’t the first time their conversations went from normal to the strange dance of indirect questions—usually when something went wrong at work, and it had more to do with their different thought process than the subject they were talking about.

“Fine.”

“…” It wasn’t fine, but Duo decided not to pursue the conversation. It would be better for the moment. He powered down the tablet and haphazardly attempted to organize his desk. Papers there, soda cans in trash, shove all writing utensils into drawer and wipe off some of the crumbs that had been lingering since noon. “I’ll see you at home, ‘Fei?” It was a routine thing to ask, but Duo regretted it this time due to the recent little situation.

Wufei bit his own tongue lest he replied back angrily. He even held his breath until he heard Duo finally leave the office.

Sigh.

**\--**

02:00 AM. Wufei left later than expected, but he wasn’t going to leave behind unfinished work. Printed, edited, e-mails sent, and a quick chat with the individual that had sent in the late reports—a chat that could have dissolved into a fight if it hadn’t been for the fact that the man was also staying just as late. Mistakes happened, and hopefully it wasn’t going to happen again.

The drive back was quiet with a slight chill in his stomach. Now that he was calmer, he felt some guilt over the volatile tone he had with Duo. Sometimes he wondered if they were even a good match, considering this wasn’t their first time butting heads—and probably the most controlled outburst out of all of them. There had been worse _‘tiffs’_ before.

Screams, curses, the need to punch, venomous and hurtful remarks that easily bounced back and forth. As for their apologies… well, they differed… because their reactions by the end of the fight differed. Or, more like Duo’s reactions always differed. Wufei was steady, whether he was right or wrong or neither. He’d wait.

However, Duo was complicated. The man could run and hide, avoid the conversations, try to push it away and let situations linger. Fear? No. They’ve been through so much worse on their own. The only thing the man knew was how to run away.

Funny how Duo was the one that called their apartment home. Wufei was still very much unsure if it was even close to that, even avoided using the word regardless if he wanted to.

**\--**

The apartment was silent, even though the lights were on in certain places, and the man’s ankle boots were on the shoe rack next to the door. Duo was back from wherever he had gone to after work. Wufei took off his shoes after he locked the door behind him and walked in just as quiet.

 _Click, click, click, click_ — Wufei turned his head towards the office down the corridor of the apartment. Duo was on the computer, probably doing extra work on the side, possibly at Quatre’s request. Maybe that was the important meeting, or… Just let it go. Wufei shook his head and placed his motorcycle keys on the messy dining table, full of papers and books on space weaponry. Just ignore it. He just needed to take out his contacts, take a shower, make some tea and go to bed. Try and let it go until Duo wanted to even approach the subject.

Speaking of which, he needed to find his glasses, or he’d be walking blind after his shower. He had left a pair on their main table, but as he took a better look he had noticed that his lover actually attempted organizing the mess. It was badly done, and some of their items were missing—possibly misplaced. Hopefully not lost. It would be his fifth if it was lost.

Wufei double checked in the living room and dining room, and on the counter next to the kitchen where they had coffee every morning. Not there. As he moved down the corridor, he called out. “Duo?”

There was a paused. Finally, “Yeah?”

Wufei opened the door to their bedroom. “Have you seen my…? …Oh.” Then he went silent, the hand holding the door knob falling to his side.

Everything in their bedroom was fine, left as it was since they left it that morning with their bed made, except for Duo’s jacket rolled up into a comfortable looking donut right in the middle of the mattress. That was the abnormality. Not the coat in itself, but what it held in the middle. Tiny, pointy ears—one black, one chestnut—with a white body and a tiny red bow tied around the neck. A kitten, fast asleep.

Deep breath, letting his mind process what he was looking at until he finally walked in and climbed on the mattress carefully. He didn’t want to wake the kitten up. It was barely six weeks old, all curled up in a small ball and purring with one paw stuck between neck and ribbon. The poor thing was trying to rid itself of it, probably. That detail made Wufei smile.

Gently, and delicately he extended his hand to pet the kitten. He stroked fur with the back of his fingers and felt the warmth as well as the small muscles flex underneath. Little eyes opened and peered up at him. _‘Have you eaten?’_ ***** He whispered, smile still on his lips.

“She ate a little after I bought her some rations.” Duo whispered as a reply back, leaning a little against the door frame. The misinterpretation of the greeting usually made Wufei chuckle. The kitten mewed and stretched. “Oh hey she’s up!”

Wufei went ahead and picked the little creature up and pressed her against his chest. She sniffled at his jacket, mewed again, then started to climb up to his shoulder. “So, she was…?”

“Yeah.” Duo nodded, coming closer to sit next to Wufei. “She was the date I had tonight.” By date, they both knew the meaning, mainly because Wufei had actually been researching on how to apply for a pet in the colonies. It wasn’t as simple as it was on Earth, especially when the colony was successful in keeping everything well organized. To control pets from turning into pests, the citizens were obligated to apply and even pay a fee included into the purchase of said pet. It was a long and tiresome process, honestly unnecessary. But it was law. This meant that Duo had done all of this in secret, knowing full well that his lover wanted a cat for some time now.

This made Wufei feel twice as a jerk for losing his patience earlier in the day.

“I was trying to get ahold of a… Uh, Dragon Li cat?” Duo started to explain.

“Li Hua?” The Chinese pilot looked a tad bit stunned at his lover.

“Yeah those! You mentioned you had grown up with one, so I thought it nice. But the lady at the registration desk gave me a weird look and said that those were almost impossible to get?”

“…Duo, ow—“ The kitten had tried to climb on his head, so Wufei gently picked her up and placed her on his lap.

“So I got you a Japanese Bobtail instead! They said the breed brings good luck.” Duo was quite excited himself, beaming as he explained everything. “But holy shit, didn’t think all this would cost so much.”

“You didn’t have to do this, Duo.”

“I know. I could have smuggled one in, but—“ When he got a sharp look from Wufei, Duo pointed at him. “That, exactly. I figured you’d get on my ass about that!”

“I didn’t mean it that way, you idiot.” Wufei sighed. “I meant you didn’t have to get me any pet.”

“Oh! Well…” Duo scratched the back of his neck, then scooched closer. He watched as the kitten was able to free herself from the ribbon with Wufei’s help, then immediately started to chase it. “You had mentioned wanting a cat before and… I thought she would make you feel more at home.”

When Duo said home, Wufei just kept watching the kitten chew on the red lace. Then he felt breath on his cheek and a kiss.

“’Fei?” Duo nuzzled closer, wrapping an arm around Wufei’s shoulders. When he finally got his lover to look up at him, the reply he got back was a kiss. Lips pressed and bodies moving closer. Well, close enough until a small presence made her way between the two with a small mew. That broke their kiss, but not really the moment. Duo kept his forehead pressed against Wufei’s, just staring back with a smile.

 _‘I love you.’_ ***** Wufei muttered, letting those words slip out for the first time in his native tongue.

Duo grinned. “That means you’re sorry, right?”

Wufei blinked, frowning. “…What?”

“I don’t know what you just said but I’m assuming it’s you apologizing and saying I did good?” The glint of mischief sparked in dark blue eyes.

“...” He just stared in momentary disbelief, then quietly started to chuckle. “Yes. Of course. Or you could get a dictionary and find out the translation?”

“What? You’re not going to tell me?”

“Hm.” Wufei considered this before looking away to concentrate on the kitten. “Nah.”

“Why not? C’mon babe.” Duo started to whine.

“Sometimes there are things you don’t need to know.” Wufei leaned in and kissed his lover again. “For now, at least.”

**\--**

This was their fifth kiss that night. Closer, warmer with fingers grasping at clothes. They had already made a bed for the kitten (now named ‘Pan’) next to theirs before settling into more intimate things. But midway, Wufei broke the kiss as he remembered something important. “Duo?”

“Whaaaat?” The American whined a little as he was in the process of taking off his shirt.

“Did yo–” Duo kissed him before he could finish the sentence. Wufei pulled away a little. “Stop. Did you clean the dining table?”

“Tsc, yeah. Why?” Then Duo pulled his lover back in for the kiss.

“Hm–” He could have melted, but preferred pinching the skin on Duo’s waist.

“ **Ow!** ” That broke the kiss and sobered him.

“Thank you. I need to know where you put my glasses.”

“Uh…” Duo was rubbing the area he got pinched as he tried thinking of where he put that new pair. “I uh…” He looked at the night stand next to his lover’s side of the bed. Not there. “I don’t know?” That response earned him a raised eyebrow from Wufei. “Oh c’mon, you don’t need them now, right?”

“I was going to need them _after_.”

“Can I help you find them _after_?”

“Nah ah, you’ll fall asleep on me!” Wufei shook his head and bent over to recover his shirt from the floor. “We’re finding them first.”

“ _Babe–_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> *‘你吃了吗?’ -- Ni chi le ma?  
> *‘我爱你.’ -- Wo ai ni.


End file.
